Harry Potter and the 3 Worlds
by elemental veela
Summary: I dont own anything but the plot or whatever that is! I do not own the characters or anything from anything! Harry finds out he is apart of 3 different worlds
1. Chapter 1

HP – Charmed – X-men Crossover

Summary:

When Harrison and Michael were born, it was a shock for the Potters. The reason being no Potter in the last 500 years, had given birth to twins. As the twins were born they could feel power just rolling off them, and decided to put on the baby blockers so they wouldn't get hurt. Once the blocks were cast they wall went home. For the next year you could see a difference between the twins, one was quiet and observant, the other was loud and whiny. When the twins first birthday rolled around you could see which one was loved and spoiled, Michael was demanding and pudgy, while Harrison was patient and lean. That night the Potters were attacked, the parents were knocked out, and the babies were asleep. When Voldemort walked in he seen Harrison awake and watchful, as he cast the killing curse, Harrison started glowing. When the curse hit he didn't die, but instead the blocks were broken and he got a lightning bolt scar. Within seconds the backlash had destroyed Voldemorts body and caved in part of the roof causing Michael to get a cut on his cheek. When the Potters regained consciousness, they checked the twins, and came to the conclusion that Michael defeated the Dark Lord. Once they figured that out, they flooed to Dumbledore's office and he confirmed it. As if a switch had gone off the Potters started focusing more and more on Michael and forgot about Harrison. When Harrison was 4 he was able to read and understand the whole Hogwarts curriculum. He then went to the Potter library and performed the first bit of wandless magic so he could absorb the whole library in a few short hours. This was an advantage for him and was helped along by having his advanced organized mind already sorting the information with his photographic memory. After all was done he decided to find out what powers/abilities he had, his heritage, and any kind of creature blood, if he had any. After he finished the potion, he had to wait 2 hours and then he could find out. When the time was up he read the parchment and about fainted by what was on there. It had revealed his long name, creature blood, ancestors, and the powers/abilities he had.

Name: Harrison James Alexander Evans Potter Gryffindor Slytherin Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Lefey Merlin Warren

Ancestors: Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Morgana Lefey, Merlin, Melinda Warren

Heir to: Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Morgana Lefey, Merlin, Melinda Warren

Creature blood: High Elf, Veela

Powers/Abilities: telekinesis, freezing, exploding, empathy, fire elemental, charms master, multi-animagus (panther, eagle, basilisk, phoenix, wolf), runes master, natural legilemency master, natural occlumency master, potions master, shadow elemental, ice elemental, air elemental, transfiguration master, metamorphmagus, light arts master, wandless magic, dark arts master, beast speaking

From then on he started practicing his powers and abilities. When he was 6 he had the elves help him get to Diagon Alley so that he could get a pet, some clothes, money, and a wand. The first stop was Gringotts where he got the goblins help in accessing all of his vaults with no one knowing, and getting a bank card for his purchases. While he was there he had the goblins perform the familiar finding spell, what was shocking was that his familiars just appeared before him. In total he had three magical creatures for familiars, he had a blue Chinese dragon named Sasuke, a white with ice blue wing and tail feather tips with silver eyes named Dante, and a cream colored hybrid of a wolf/kitsune (wolfs body w/nine tails) named Kio. After obtaining his familiars he had a whole new wardrobe in muggle clothes made: he purchased 10 silk dress shirts in emerald green, sapphire blue, black, silver, and cream; 10 pairs of dress pants in black, white, and grey. After the wardrobe he got to the wand shop and tricked Ollivander into a custom job, all he had to do was place his hand on an orb and all of the components would appear on the table. What appeared was a long staff made of two woods, lightning struck holly and elder. As they were already shaped, they proceeded to examine the cores. The combination was surprising, Harrison had gotten crystallized basilisk venom suspended in phoenix tears, a griffin tail feather soaked in dragons blood, and acromantula silk woven with 3 unicorn hairs (freely given), and soaked in powdered unicorn horn (freely given), and unicorn blood (freely given). The focus for this staff was an elemental diamond fused with a Sorcerers stone. Once done he dropped some blood on it and boded with it, now he could call it and it would appear. The day Michael got his Hogwarts letter and he didn't, he knew something was up. That night he found out what it was, he was being sold and abandoned. After he found out he packed and had Sasuke hide them, even his staff. For the next month he was experimented on, he had the D.N.A. of what is called mutants added to his to give him their "special" abilities. He received Logan's healing and enhanced senses, Jeans telepathy, Rogues flight and super strength, Gambits kinetic energy, Kurt's teleporting, and Colossals metal skin covering. He also had an alloy that was tougher than adamantium bonded to his bones, this alloy was different though, they had added diamond and blue emerald to it. When all was said and done, they tried wiping his mind but failed. He escaped and made his way to New York to find Xavier and get some help. There he found the X-men and all the people's D.N.A. he had and powers. So he stayed and told them his story form birth to present. Once done they decided to train him with the newly acquired mutant abilities, once he was settled of course. When he was shown his room, he called his familiars and introduced them and explained what they were. The next day he found out he had distant relatives and one of them was his whitelighter. So he sent a letter with Dante to them, to see if they wanted to meet. The response he got was an affirmative, so he gave them the address and when they showed up, he demonstrated his powers and called down an ancestor of the Warren line to prove it. From there he was trained in the Wiccan ways, as well as mutant. With all that going on he also starts learning Karate, Tae Kwon Do, Ju Jitsu, Boxing, and street fighting from Phoebe and Logan. To help with this training he goes and buys some weapons for defense. He gets a pair of Sais, a Bo staff, eight throwing knives, ten shuriken, seven throwing stars, and five athames for demons. All of these weapons were on his person somewhere hidden amongst his ankle length black jean trench coat and his nee high black boots.

Character bashing

James Potter, Lily Potter, Michael Potter, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Percy Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Albus Dumbledore

Character pairing

James Potter – Lily Potter, Michael Potter – Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley – Hermione Granger, Sirius Black – Remus Lupin, Jean Grey – Scott Summers, Logan Howelett – Phoebe Halliwell, Paige Halliwell – Henry (?), Piper Halliwell – Leo Wyatt, Harry Warren – (?)Chris Halliwell, (?)Wyatt Halliwell, (?)Bill Weasley, (?)Charlie Weasley, (?)Chris Halliwell/Colossal


	2. Chapter 2

I am looking for a Ghost Writer to help me with my stories, I just like to come up with a detailed summary and get the ball rollin. If you would like to help send me an email with a sample of what you would use and we can see about using it. The email to send it to is earthmage77yahoo,com or just review. Thanks


End file.
